Rocamboles : Les douze travaux de Byakuya
by Soul004
Summary: "Dites, taichô, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?" - C'est ainsi que débuta l'odyssée de Byakuya, entreprise pour aider Renji à faire la conquête d'Ichigo. Entre les exigences du sôtaichô, les mille et uns problèmes que rencontre Renji et les atermoiements d'Ichigo, suivez les aventures du noble Kuchiki. En douze défis !


Cette fic est la suite des Rocamboles. N'y cherchez pas le sérieux : il n'y en a pas ! Je la dédie à Loupiote54, sans qui elle n'aurait pas existé.

* * *

Disclaimer : J'ai emprunté les personnages du manga **Bleach**, de Tite Kubo. Et je me suis inspirée des douze travaux d'Hercule, que vous trouverez succintement racontés à la fin.

* * *

**ROCAMBOLES : Les douze travaux de Byakuya**

* * *

Byakuya contemplait avec satisfaction Renji et Ichigo qui redescendaient la grande allée de son jardin. Les jeunes gens se tenaient par la taille, et l'adolescent avait même penché la tête sur l'épaule de son lieutenant. C'était d'une touchante tendresse. Cela évoquait la paix et l'harmonie. C'était surtout signe d'intimité.

_Ah, _soupira Byakuya, _enfin..._

Il était las. Sa vie était trop chaotique à son goût, depuis quelques temps. Soulagé de retrouver une sérénité qu'il n'avait plus crue possible, il se rebella pourtant contre ce sentiment. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Qui savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait ? Mais vraiment, le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux était des plus paisibles. C'était un tel contraste avec les semaines précédentes.

Byakuya frissonna soudain, horrifié de s'attendrir sur le couple. _Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? _se demanda-t-il.

C'était contraint et forcé que le seigneur Kuchiki avait dû se mêler des affaires amoureuses de son lieutenant. Alors qu'il croyait avoir efficacement détourné son attention de lui, Renji était revenu à la charge, l'impliquant dans sa nouvelle relation en abusant de ses responsabilités de capitaine.

Tout avait commencé il y a trois mois, lorsque Renji avait prononcé LA PHRASE :

" Dites, taichô, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?"

* * *

Trois mois plus tôt...

* * *

**Défi 1 : Le lion de Némée(1)**

Byakuya jeta un regard mauvais sur la peluche repoussante qui avait envahi son salon, ce ridicule jouet d'enfant qui lui écorchait les oreilles de sa voix stridente, en débitant sans interruption des inepties sur Rukia.

« ...Yahou ! Toute une journée chez sœurette ! Ah, ce jour est enfin venu : mon auguste moi-même est arrivé au paradis... Youhouuu, sœurette ! Où es-tuuu ?... »

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il à garder Kon, le petit lion habité par une âme spirituelle artificielle ? Parce que Renji avait prononcé LA PHRASE.

rOc

Au retour de son dernier jour de congé, son lieutenant était revenu préoccupé et la mine sombre. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, et Byakuya s'était inquiété, le spectre d'un sôtaichô mécontent penché sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, Renji.  
— Bonjour, taichô. »

Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas si le "Ohayo" enthousiaste de Renji n'était pas au rendez-vous. Byakuya avait redouté de poser LA QUESTION : " Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Kurosaki Ichigo ? ". Il n'avait pas eu à le faire, car, après s'être installé à son bureau à grand renfort de mouvements d'humeur et de pieds de chaise raclant le sol, Renji avait marmonné en tapotant furieusement des doigts sur sa table :

« Je vais l'étrangler, ce Kon, la prochaine fois ! »

_Kon ? _Byakuya avait été intrigué. Cette curiosité lui avait été fatale.

« Qui est Kon ? », avait-il demandé.

Renji avait relevé la tête, et fronçant de plus belle les sourcils, il avait déclaré :

« C'est une des pilules d'âmes artificielles modifiées d'Urahara-san. Elle est complètement jetée. Vous vous souvenez des expériences sur les mod soul de combat ?  
— Je croyais qu'ordre avait été donné de toutes les éliminer.  
— Oui, mais certaines se sont échappées. Et celle-là a fini par atterrir chez Ichigo. Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il en a fait ?  
— Un non-sens, assurément.  
— Tout juste : il a refusé de la rendre, sous prétexte qu'elle avait le droit de vivre ! Depuis, Kon le suit partout. Il le remplace même chez lui quand il doit partir combattre les Hollows.  
— Kurosaki s'est fait un ami d'une pilule d'âme artificielle modifiée ?  
— Ouais. Tout juste. Il est pas croyable.  
— Et, qu'a fait ce... Kon, pour t'énerver ainsi ?  
— Ah ! Déjà qu'avec Ichigo, c'est pas facile. Vous savez que je n'ai pu l'embrasser qu'une seule fois ? Une seule fois ! Et encore, c'était quand il était en état de choc. Et alors, avec Kon, c'est carrément mission impossible. J'ai l'impression qu'il surveille tous mes gestes. Dès que je fais mine de m'approcher d'Ichigo, il se pointe entre nous... Taichô, vous avez déjà embrassé une peluche poussiéreuse ?  
— Non, Renji, avait répondu Byakuya, complètement perdu.  
— Eh ben moi, si. Depuis hier !  
— Je vois, avait affirmé Byakuya, sans rien comprendre.  
— Cette satanée peluche, c'est pire qu'un grand frère avec sa petite sœur, tiens ! À croire qu'il s'est donné pour mission de défendre la vertu d'Ichigo. J'arriverai jamais à rien, tant qu'il sera dans les parages. »

Byakuya venait d'en déduire que cette fameuse peluche servait de corps artificiel à Kon, lorsque Renji l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le visage éclairé d'un soudain espoir.

« Dites, taichô, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? »

rOc

Ainsi, Byakuya avait accepté de garder Kon avec lui, le temps de la visite hebdomadaire de Renji à Ichigo. Kon avait été extatique en apprenant qu'il était _invité_ chez Rukia. Byakuya avait été horrifié de s'apercevoir que l'âme artificielle avait des vues sur sa chère sœur.

« Il suffit, être abject ! », clama-t-il, à l'adresse de la peluche hideuse.

Le lionceau se figea en pleine phrase et lui jeta un regard outragé. Byakuya ferma les yeux. _Une peluche ne peut point avoir un regard outragé,_ raisonna-t-il.

« Il est dans ton intérêt de contrôler l'indécence de tes instincts en ma présence. J'ajouterai également que, si tu tiens à ta vie, tu laisseras dorénavant Ichigo et Renji tranquilles.  
— Vous voulez que j'accepte qu'Ichigo ait un garçon comme petite amie ? Quelle horreur ! Que faites-vous de mes rêves de petite culotte négligemment jetée sur le sol et...  
— Shire ! Senbonzakura. »

Byakuya avait tiré son épée. Kon regarda disparaître l'un des coussins du salon dans une tornade de pétales roses. Lorsque Byakuya cessa son attaque, il ne restait plus de la chose qu'un amas de rembourrage et de morceaux de tissu, effilochés au delà du réparable. Le petit lion devint vert de peur et jeta un regard paniqué à son gardien. Mis en face de la réalité de la menace, il déglutit péniblement, la gorge serrée, s'étrangla avec sa salive, et en recracha sa pilule d'âme.

« Tu voilà prévenu », conclut Byakuya, tranquillement, en rangeant son sabre.

Lorsque Renji revint rechercher Kon, il trouva la pilule d'âme artificielle à côté du corps sans vie du lionceau. Il arqua ses sourcils en question.

« Tu n'auras plus de problème avec Kon, Renji, se contenta d'expliquer Byakuya.  
— Merci, taichô ! », s'enchanta Renji, reconnaissant et confiant.

_Première défi : sa majesté, Kon le pernicieux, vaincu !_

* * *

**Défi 2 : L'hydre de Lerne(2)**

La première fois que Renji s'était plaint qu'Ichigo lui manquait, Byakuya n'y avait pas fait attention. Il fallait s'y attendre. L'adolescent était occupé par ses études, et les visites dans le monde réel devaient être justifiées. Mais Renji avait fini par prononcer LA PHRASE.

« Dites, taichô, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? »

Byakuya avait alors ouvert un tiroir et pris un formulaire d'autorisation de passage dans le monde réel. Sous les yeux brillants d'impatience de son vice-capitaine, il avait entrepris de le remplir. Il était resté quelques instants en suspens sur le motif de la visite, avait inscrit de sa belle écriture "_Permission exceptionnelle_", puis avait gratifié le document de son tampon avant de le donner à Renji.

« Merci, taichô. »

Pourtant, Renji n'était pas parti.

« Autre chose, Renji ?  
— Vous savez, comme je n'ai pas d'argent ayant cours dans le monde réel, c'est Ichigo qui paie quand on sort. Franchement, j'ai honte de me faire inviter par un lycéen. Alors la dernière fois, j'ai dit : "restons ici". Et bien, j'ai eu tord ! Parce qu'entre son père et ses sœurs, on n'a pas eu un moment à nous. Et puis, faut dire que sa chambre, c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour éveiller l'ambiance adéquate et...  
— Renji, avait interrompu Byakuya.  
— Oui, taichô ? »

_Ah, Dieu fasse qu'il ne sache jamais que l'innocence de son sourire est plus dangereuse que Zabimaru_, s'était dit Byakuya.

Il avait ouvert un autre tiroir, sorti le formulaire d'octroi de crédit d'argent du monde réel, inscrit après réflexion "_20000_" dans le montant et "_yens_" dans la monnaie, puis avait gratifié le document de son tampon avant de le donner à Renji.

« Merci, taichô. »

Pourtant, Renji n'était pas parti.

« Autre chose, Renji ?  
— Eh, bien, si j'emmène Ichigo au restaurant ou autre part, il me faut un corps. Et on peut dire ce qu'on veut sur Urahara-san, mais en tout cas, il donne rien sans rien. Alors, si je veux pas passer la moitié de ma journée chez lui à faire je ne sais quoi au lieu de faire ma cour à Ichigo... »

Renji avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, mais la suite avait été claire. Byakuya avait réprimé l'envie de soupirer et s'était levé pour se diriger vers un classeur. Il en avait abaissé le volet, et avait pris un autre paquet de formulaires. Revenu à son bureau, il s'était empressé de remplir la demande de réquisition d'un gigai. Il avait coché "Urgent" et "Options de base" dans les cases appropriées, puis avait gratifié le document de son tampon avant de le donner à Renji.

« Merci, taichô. »

Pourtant, Renji n'était pas parti.

« Autre chose, Renji ? »

Renji, en général, perdait toute aisance de locution lorsqu'il était intimidé. Il oubliait qu'une phrase correcte devait comporter un sujet, un verbe, un complément, et ponctuait son discours de silences embarrassés. Byakuya avait souvent été témoin de cette curieuse affection. Il prévoyait un tel cas de paralysie verbale, lorsque Renji s'était lancé :

« Ça me gêne de vous embêter avec ça, taichô, mais, vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais emmener Ichigo ? Parce que lui, en dehors du MacDonald, il connaît pas grand chose. Et je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de créer une ambiance romantique dans un MacDonald, mais vous vous ferez une idée si je vous dis que c'est pire que "Le joyeux paradis". Encore, là-bas, le saké est correct... Mais je ne peux pas demander à Ichigo de boire, quand même, il est mineur. Donc, c'est le MacDonald. Et dans ce genre de restaurant, c'est la folie furieuse. Fast-food, qu'ils appellent ça, les humains. Pourtant, y a rien de rapide quand on fait la queue aux caisses, je peux vous le dire. Enfin bref, quand on a fini de commander et qu'on a payé, on se retrouve avec nos plateaux pour chercher une table. Comment je fais pour poser nonchalamment une main dans son dos, l'air de rien, pour guider Ichigo à travers la foule, je vous le demande ? Et bien, je peux pas, c'est tout simple ! Ensuite, si on a la chance de trouver une table libre... Ah, là, vous ne le croirez même pas : les pieds des chaises sont fixés au sol ! Dément, hein !? Alors, me voilà tout con, avec mon plateau, à essayer de tirer la chaise pour qu'Ichigo puisse s'asseoir. Je vous raconte pas comment il a rigolé ! Ça a fichu par terre toute ma crédibilité, en tant que petit ami. Après ça, il a fallu carrément crier pour s'entendre, tellement les gamins hurlaient partout. Le truc qui est bien quand même, c'est les hamburgers. Faut les manger avec ses doigts. Et Ichigo, c'est chouette, parce qu'il commande toujours des doubles cheeseburgers. Alors, il ouvre grand la bouche et il mord à pleine dents dedans, et le fromage fondu se... Hum, je... ferais mieux d'arrêter là... »

Complètement sidéré par le récit-fleuve de son lieutenant, Byakuya avait regardé Renji rougir et se gratter la nuque, en terminant abruptement sa phrase. Il avait repoussé fermement toute image d'Ichigo portant quoi que ce fût à sa bouche, et s'était concentré pour trouver une solution au nouveau problème de Renji.

« Attends-moi ici, Renji », avait-il déclaré.

Une heure plus tard, Byakuya était revenu avec le dernier exemplaire d'un quotidien de Karakura, _gentiment_ procuré par l'équipe de vigilance terrienne de la deuxième division. Il avait rapidement feuilleté le journal, déchiré l'encart publicitaire, mis une croix sur l'endroit qui lui avait paru convenir, et enfin, pour la forme, avait gratifié le dépliant de son tampon avant de le donner à Renji.

« Merci, taichô ! ».

Pourtant, Renji n'était pas parti.

« Autre chose, Renji ?  
— Euh... Si je peux encore abuser... Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en tri... trino... tricot... trigo... quelque chose ?  
— Trigonométrie ?  
— C'est ça, trigonométrie ! Parce qu'Ichigo... Vous savez qu'Ichigo est intelligent, taichô ?  
— Non, Renji.  
— Ça se voit pas comme ça, mais il a de bonnes notes quand il veut. Faut voir la vitesse à laquelle il résout ses équations du second degré ! Ça, j'ai retenu, parce qu'il en a souvent. Mais la trigo-no-métrie, c'est pas son truc. Et moi, notez, j'aime bien le regarder travailler : il est mignon, tout concentré comme ça, à faire de son mieux. Mais la trigo-no-métrie, ça lui prend des heures, il rouspète, il finit par dire que je le dérange, et je me retrouve dehors. Alors... euh.  
— Il devrait demander de l'aide à ses amis.  
— J'ai essayé de le lui dire, vous pensez bien ! "Pourquoi t'appelle pas Ishida ? Il a l'air intelligent", que j'ai demandé. Eh bien, il l'a mal pris. "Je m'en sortirais tout seul !", qu'il m'a répondu, comme ça, en fronçant les sourcils. »

Byakuya avait admiré la parfaite imitation que venait de faire Renji d'un Ichigo contrarié, et continué d'écouter son lieutenant, avec une patience admirable. Insensiblement, au fil des jours, Byakuya avait fini par devenir le confident de Renji. Renji se montrait bavard comme jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler des exploits de celui qu'il aimait.

« Alors, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être trop fier pour demander de l'aide à ses amis, mais s'il avait un professeur, quelqu'un de plus âgé, de plus sage, ce serait sans doute différent... Euh... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Byakuya avait compris où Renji voulait en venir. Sa première pensée avait été de mettre Renji dehors, mais l'idée de son retour dans un état déprimé à cause d'un rendez-vous raté par la faute d'un exercice de trigonométrie l'avait arrêté.

« Attends-moi ici, Renji », avait-il déclaré.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Byakuya était revenu muni de deux soul-pagers _obligeamment_ modifiés par l'équipe technique de la douzième division.

« Ces appareils ont une ligne exclusive. Tu seras en mesure de me joindre à la moindre question de Kurosaki, déclara Byakuya en tendant l'un des soul-pagers à Renji.

— Merci, taichô ! », s'était écrié son lieutenant, avec enthousiasme.

Et enfin, Renji était parti.

rOc

À présent, lorsque Renji annonçait son désir de rendre visite à Ichigo, ce qui arrivait environ une fois par semaine, Byakuya sortait du premier tiroir de son bureau un gros dossier plein à craquer, entouré d'une lanière pour éviter l'explosion. Les lettres : "**R**"**E**"**N**"**J**"** I**" se détachaient en gros caractères noirs sur la couverture.  
Dedans, il y avait toute une sélection de formulaires variés, dûment remplis à l'avance, auxquels ne manquaient plus que la date, sa signature et son tampon pour être valables. Il s'y trouvait également une panoplie de dépliants et prospectus sur tous les endroits à la mode de Karakura, lieux de promenade et autres, qui pouvaient apporter l'ambiance que rechercherait Renji. Des coupures de presse étaient classées, des horaires et modes de transport mis bien en évidence, il y avait même quelques revues de mode terrienne, et bien sûr, les soul-pagers.

De la demande de visite de Renji à Karakura à son départ effectif, ce dossier garantissait que Byakuya ne perdrait pas plus de trois minutes à tout préparer, au lieu des trois heures de la première fois. Jusqu'ici, Byakuya n'avait plus jamais été pris au dépourvu.

_Deuxième défi : les intarissables et stupéfiants besoins de Renji, prévus et assurés._

* * *

**Défi 3 : Le sanglier d'Érymanthe(3)**

Parfois, lorsque Byakuya se présentait à la première division pour son rapport bimensuel sur le moral de Renji, il avait des envies de meurtre. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir, parce que le vieil homme était son supérieur. Et puis, il respectait sa force.

Quand le capitaine-général donnait des ordres impossibles, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérait, c'était avoir assez d'endurance pour surmonter l'épreuve et de savoir-faire pour endormir sa suspicion.

« Je t'écoute, indiqua le sôtaichô à son capitaine.  
— Le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji apparaît content de son sort », rapporta Byakuya, succinctement.

Depuis l'escapade de Renji à Karakura, le vieux commandant s'était fait un devoir de suivre le rétablissement de Renji, et de prévenir son éventuelle rechute dans la dépression en s'assurant que son capitaine s'occupe correctement de lui.

« Hum, fit Genryûsai, peu convaincu, comment expliques-tu toutes ces permissions exceptionnelles, alors ? »

Le sôtaichô indiqua du doigt plusieurs feuillets étalés sur son bureau.

« Ces permissions sont indispensables à la stabilité de l'humeur de Renji.  
— Et pourquoi un de mes vice-capitaines éprouverait-il le besoin de prendre un congé pour aller sur la Terre, si tout va bien entre lui et son capitaine ? demanda Genryûsai, suspicieux.  
— Parce qu'il désire voir Kurosaki Ichigo, se décida à répondre Byakuya.  
— Et quel rapport le Shinigami intérimaire a-t-il avec cette affaire ? grommela Genryûsai, de plus en plus menaçant.  
— Le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji est tombé amoureux de Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Il fallait bien que la vérité éclose un jour, se disait Byakuya, mais il n'était pas très rassuré. Devant lui, le vieux général semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. La tension envahissait la salle. Byakuya en avait de la peine à respirer.

Toutefois, le capitaine de la sixième division découvrit que le sôtaichô n'était pas furieux pour la raison qu'il imaginait.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser faire cela, fieffé crétin ?! explosa le sôtaichô. Un vice-capitaine amoureux ! On court à la catastrophe. Ah ! Je vois ça d'ici : au début tout est rose, tout est beau. Et puis, arrivent les premières contrariétés, les premières disputes. On se réconcilie sur un coup de tête, on coule des jours heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin surgisse LA parole ou LE geste de trop... Et voi-là : la séparation ! Et au bout de compte, qu'est-ce qu'on obtient ?  
— La paix, exulta Byakuya, avec sincérité.  
— Un vice-capitaine déprimé, sombre nigaud !  
— Ah.  
— Oui, ah ! s'exclama Genryûsai, avec emphase. Tu dois à tout prix éviter cela.  
— Si je puis me permettre : éviter quoi ?  
— Mais qu'ils se séparent, bougre d'imbécile !  
— Ah.  
— Tous ces allers et retours entre le monde réel et la Soul Society ne sont pas bons pour la santé. Ichigo lui manque, c'est évident.  
— Je ne vois point ce que je puis y faire.  
— Voilà exactement pourquoi je te convoque tous les quinze jours ! Tu n'as pas une once de sensibilité. »

Byakuya en était piteusement réduit à se demander si le capitaine-général n'était pas devenu gâteux. Ce qui était certain, c'était que la trahison de trois de ses capitaines lui avait porté un coup, et qu'il surveillait désormais ses troupes avec plus de vigilance qu'une mère poule.

« … le faire venir pour des leçons de kidô, termina Genryûsai.  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— Quoi, tu n'as pas entendu ou tu n'as pas compris ? gronda Genryûsai, énervé.  
— Excusez-moi, je n'ai point entendu, capitaine-général. »

Le vieux commandant se calma brusquement et couva d'un regard inquiet son capitaine.

« Aurais-tu des difficultés d'audition ? Mal aux oreilles ? Mal à la tête ? De la fièvre ? demanda le sôtaichô d'une voix angoissée.  
— Je vais bien, je vous assure, déclara Byakuya, en se reculant. J'ai simplement fait preuve de distraction.  
— DE DISTRACTION ! reprit Genryûsai, de plus belle. Et pourquoi crois-tu que je te convoque ici ? Pour que tu bailles aux corneilles pendant que je résous tous les problèmes ? »

L'instant était délicat. Toute maladresse supplémentaire pourrait bien envenimer définitivement la situation. Byakuya eut recours à sa dernière arme pour calmer son supérieur, celle qu'il n'employait qu'en dernière extrémité car il n'aimait pas la faiblesse qu'elle laissait entendre.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, capitaine-général. Mais s'occuper de Renji n'est pas de tout repos dans les circonstances présentes, et je dois avouer que je suis parfois un peu las.  
— Mm, marmonna le vieux général, et comment tu crois que je fais, moi, avec vous tous ? Tâche de trouver en toi de la ressource parce que j'ai décidé que tu allais donner des leçons de kidô à notre Shinigami intérimaire.  
— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, capitaine-général ?  
— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? De toute façon, il est grand temps de faire l'éducation de ce jeunot. Tu feras venir ici Kurosaki aux prochaines vacances et tu l'hébergeras. Ainsi, Abarai pourra le voir quand il lui plaira. Cela renforcera leurs liens et nous pourrons espérer qu'ils ne se séparent pas au premier vrai ennui. »

Le sôtaichô avait l'air tout heureux et très satisfait de lui. Byakuya resserrait les doigts sur la poignée de son sabre.

« Bien. Je suis plus tranquille à présent que je connais le problème. Je te reverrais dans quinze jours, Kuchiki. Tu peux disposer ».

Byakuya salua le commandant en chef des treize armées de la cour et sortit. À l'extérieur, il respira un grand coup, étonné d'avoir réussi à ne pas tuer le général.

_3éme défi : le sôtaichô, toujours vivant et plus ou moins domestiqué._

* * *

**Défi 4 : La biche de Cérinye(4)**

Au lieu d'être assis tranquillement à son bureau, à rédiger consciencieusement ses rapports, Byakuya filait parmi les toits de Karakura, à la poursuite du Shinigami intérimaire. En d'autres circonstances, Byakuya aurait pu apprécier les remarquables progrès d'Ichigo dans l'art du shunpo. Mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre un terme à cette cavalcade au plus vite.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rattrapé, il ne le lâchait plus. La chevelure orange d'Ichigo apparaissait régulièrement, le temps de quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que Byakuya ne le perdît pas de vue. La vitesse de l'adolescent ne semblait pas se réduire. Byakuya n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son endurance s'épuise rapidement. Cela ne tarderait pas, estimait-il, car le contrôle qu'Ichigo avait sur son reiatsu était désolant, et il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre notion de parcimonie.

En attendant, bondissant de toit en toit, il avait tout le loisir de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené dans cette situation.

rOc

_Quelques heures plus tôt,_

La matinée s'annonçait paisible, car Renji était parti à Karakura pour la journée. C'était quelques temps avant les vacances, il n'y avait pas d'exercices de mathématiques à rendre à l'horizon, et les membres restants de la famille Kurosaki seraient absents. Renji et Ichigo auraient la maison pour eux seuls. Byakuya avait renoncé à s'étonner d'être au courant si précisément de ce qui se passait chez les humains. Il avait simplement assisté au départ d'un Renji sur son trente-et-un, manifestant un optimisme qui l'avait gagné lui-même.

C'était pourquoi il avait été surpris lorsque, plus tard dans la journée, le soul-pager avait sonné.

À peine avait-il mis l'écouteur à l'oreille qu'il avait entendu LA PHRASE, prononcée dans une version impérative aux accents paniqués :

« _Taichô, il faut que vous m'aidiez_ ! »

Byakuya fut bien obligé de poser LA QUESTION.

« Renji, que se passe-t-il ?  
— _C'est ma faute, taichô, et je ne sais pas quoi faire._  
— Calme-toi, Renji, et raconte-moi ce qui se passe.  
— _Ichigo s'est enfui. Je ne le retrouve pas. Je pense qu'il occulte son reiatsu. Mais dans l'état où il est, il ne devrait pas y arriver correctement. J'ai besoin de vous, taichô. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez le repérer._  
— Renji, je ne comprends point. Pourquoi Ichigo s'est-il enfui ? Dans quel état est-il ?  
— _J'avais promis à Ichigo d'attendre. Mais, la tentation était trop forte et.. je l'ai embrassé. Comme il m'a répondu, j'ai pensé que ça allait. Alors, j'ai été plus insistant et... tout d'un coup, il m'a repoussé. Il s'est mis en colère, il est sorti de son corps, et il s'est enfui._  
— Je vois.  
— _Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je crois qu'il a eu peur. Dites, vous pouvez venir ?_ »

La voix de Renji était suppliante, alors, Byakuya répondit : « J'arrive ». Il s'autorisa lui-même à passer dans le monde réel et retrouva sans peine son lieutenant, qui claironnait sa présence par vagues de reiatsu affolé. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Ichigo, qui laissait échapper le sien par intermittence.

« Renji, tu vas m'attendre ici.  
— Mais...  
— Tel que tu es, il n'aura aucun mal à te sentir approcher. Récupère ton contrôle et fais-moi confiance.  
— Hai, taichô. »

Byakuya soupira en remarquant la mine abattue de son lieutenant, puis partit sur les traces d'Ichigo.

rOc

La poursuite s'éternisait. Mais le capitaine de la sixième division démontra qu'il était aussi doué à pourchasser que l'adolescent à s'enfuir. Le moment arriva où Ichigo donna enfin des signes de fatigue. À la faveur d'un nouvel arrêt prononcé, Byakuya, paré, déclencha son attaque :

« Byakurai ! »

Le rayon de foudre blanche atteint sans mal une des jambes d'Ichigo. Dans un cri d'étonnement douloureux, il perdit l'équilibre et dégringola, jetant à son agresseur un regard blessé de confiance trahie. Sans état d'âme, Byakuya s'empressa de cueillir au vol sa proie, et de l'immobiliser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Byakuya ? rugit Ichigo.  
— Renji s'inquiète, répondit Byakuya, avec détachement.  
— Lâche-moi, sale brute ! réclama Ichigo, en se démenant.  
— Je n'ai point confiance », refusa Byakuya, en maintenant sa poigne de fer.

Tout le long du trajet de retour, Ichigo chercha à se libérer. Il se calma brusquement en apercevant Renji.

« Ichigo, tout va bien ? demanda Renji, entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.  
— Ce salaud m'a blessé ! hurla Ichigo en montrant sa jambe, se démenant de plus belle.  
— Capitaine ! », s'écria Renji, à son tour, en dévisageant Byakuya d'un air atterré.

Lorsque Renji se rua à la rescousse d'Ichigo, Byakuya projeta sans ménagement le garçon vers lui, et Renji le reçut dans ses bras. Puis, ignorant les regards outragés et furieux que le jeune humain lui lança, il se fit un devoir de le sermonner :

« Apprends dorénavant à parler de tes problèmes plutôt que de les fuir. »

Byakuya se demanda si Ichigo l'avait entendu. Cela ne semblait plus avoir une si grande importance, à présent, car l'humain paraissait avoir complètement perdu ses inhibitions. Il était englouti dans les bras de Renji, et se consacrait entièrement à l'attention inquiète que son amoureux lui prodiguait.

Byakuya s'éloigna, très satisfait de lui. La blessure qu'il avait infligée à Ichigo était bénigne et semblait remplir correctement son office. Le regard indigné que Renji lui envoya égratigna un peu son contentement. _Il n'est point travail plus ingrat que celui de venir en aide à autrui, _conclut le noble capitaine.

_Quatrième défi : Ichigo, jeune humain effarouché, victorieusement rendu aux bras de son amoureux._

* * *

**Défi 5 : Les écuries d'Augias(5)**

La période redoutée par Byakuya était finalement arrivée : le temps des vacances chez les humains ! Renji et Rukia étaient partis tout joyeux chercher Ichigo. Byakuya attendait sans impatience l'arrivée du _petit ami_ de son lieutenant, à qu'il devait : un, fournir un lieu de résidence pendant son séjour à la Soul Society, et deux, apprendre les rudiments du kidô. Autant dire qu'il ne nageait pas dans le bonheur.

Le trio fit bientôt son entrée au manoir Kuchiki.

« Bonjour, Byakuya ! », s'écria Ichigo dès qu'il vit l'aristocrate, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés dans les meilleurs termes la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Byakuya maudit une nouvelle fois le sôtaichô et déguisa son manque d'enthousiasme sous un masque de feinte hospitalité, telle que tout hôte correctement éduqué se doit de montrer.

« Bienvenue, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

L'adolescent eut la décence de s'étonner de cet accueil cordial.

« Si je m'attendais à ce que tu m'invites chez toi ! confia-t-il.  
— Tant que tu n'amènes pas cette peluche hideuse dans tes bagages, mentionna Byakuya, avec avec un dégoût, cette fois-ci, évident.  
— T'inquiètes pas, Kon est resté chez moi », rit de bon cœur Ichigo.

_C'est agréable de le voir sourire_, se dit Byakuya. Il repoussa cette pensée sitôt qu'il en eu conscience et rendit responsable le sôtaichô de l'avoir exagérément sensibilisé, non pas uniquement au sourire de son lieutenant, mais à celui de son entourage également.  
De façon plus objective, il observa le couple. Sous les yeux attendris de Rukia, Renji avait posé une main au bas du dos d'Ichigo et le guidait avec aisance vers sa chambre. Le contact physique entre les deux jeunes gens ne semblait plus si difficile. Un pas avait été franchi, le jour où il avait littéralement tout fait pour qu'Ichigo se jette, et reste, dans les bras de Renji.

Lorsque Renji se retourna soudain pour lui lancer d'un air ému un : « Merci, taichô » muet, Byakuya sut qu'aucune rancune ne subsistait plus.

rOc

Le moment était venu pour Ichigo de lancer son premier sort de kidô. Byakuya avait choisi la huitième voie de liaison,"Seki" : un sort simple, utile en combat pour refouler une attaque légère, et surtout relativement inoffensif.

Il regarda Ichigo tendre la main et se concentrer. Le bouclier d'énergie se forma. _Bien,_ se dit Byakuya. Le bouclier fluctua, enfla et prit de l'expansion.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ? s'alarma Byakuya.  
— Je sais ! », pesta Ichigo.

Les contours du bouclier se désagrégèrent, l'énergie prit une couleur trop rougeoyante pour être stable.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, il te suffit de relâcher ta concentration : le bouclier s'évanouira de lui-même, conseilla Byakuya, avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.  
— Si je fais ça, ça explose, grinça Ichigo, entre ses dents.  
— C'est impossible. C'est un sort défensif.  
— Crois-moi sur parole. Avec moi, c'est possible », avertit Ichigo.

Le front de l'adolescent se couvrait de sueur. Devant sa main, un rideau d'énergie se dressait, aux limites indiscernables, et s'animait dangereusement. L'énergie y devenait clairement volatile. Byakuya n'avait jamais vu un sort de liaison prendre une tournure pareille. Il se sentit prêt à croire Ichigo.

« Essaie de lui donner une forme plus compacte, déclara-t-il.  
— Pour... Pour quoi faire ?  
— Tu vas le projeter sur la cible en face de toi.  
— Da... D'accord. »

Ils étaient dans une salle spéciale, prévue pour absorber les chocs des essais ratés des débutants. Byakuya surveilla les efforts d'Ichigo pour regrouper son déploiement d'énergie. Le garçon obtint une masse globuleuse, d'aspect rebutant, agitée de remous bourgeonnants emplis de reiatsu.

« Je peux pas faire mieux, avoua Ichigo, d'une voix incertaine.  
— Bien. Lance ce... cette... chose, commanda Byakuya, sans mot pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.  
— Ça suivra jamais une trajectoire précise, informa Ichigo, d'un ton alarmé.  
— Je m'en occupe, assura Byakuya, l'air plus convaincu qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Lance la »

Et Ichigo fonça violemment les sourcils – geste parfaitement inutile, jugea Byakuya – puis propulsa mentalement son énergie le plus loin qu'il put. Byakuya y ajouta l'effet d'un Sôkatsui dirigé vers le panneau placardé contre la cloison. Les deux énergies se chevauchèrent, s'emmêlèrent et brinquebalèrent jusqu'à la cible. Les murs vibrèrent sous la violence du choc, peinant à absorber l'énergie de l'explosion résultante. Lorsque tout se fut calmé, Ichigo avait les deux mains sur les oreilles, et Byakuya s'était positionné entre lui et la déflagration.

« Bien », statua Byakuya, plus rigide que jamais, « étant donné la nature particulière de ton énergie spirituelle, nous reviendrons sur les sorts défensifs lorsque tu auras contrôlé les sorts de destruction. Commençons par le Shô : une impulsion brusque, instantanée, qui ne demande aucun effort de concentration... »

rOc

La maîtrise du kidô exige application, contrôle et constance. Qualités dont Ichigo semblait totalement dépourvu. Ce fut lorsque Byakuya menaça Ichigo de tâter de Senbonzakura pour obtenir son attention pleine et entière qu'il découvrit que les capacités d'Ichigo en la matière augmentaient considérablement lorsque sa vie était menacée.  
Ichigo eut beau dire et beau faire, il apprit à ses dépends qu'il n'avait obtenu l'ascendant sur Byakuya lors de leur premier combat, que parce que le puissant capitaine avait déclaré sa propre défaite. Byakuya emmena Ichigo aux arènes extérieures. Là-bas, le Shinigami intérimaire s'entraîna avec rigueur sous la menace de son bankai, dans son apparence ultime. La ceinture vertigineuse formée par les rangées de milliers de sabres empilés les uns sur les autres exerçait sur l'apprenti Shinigami une menace permanente, tandis que leurs lames se détachaient une à une sur un geste de leur maître, pour exécuter une punition méritée à chaque défaut de son attention !

Une jour plus tard, Ichigo maîtrisait à la perfection un Shô qui avait, cependant, la particularité d'exploser. La différence remarquable, toutefois, était le comportement de l'adolescent vis-à-vis du capitaine de la sixième division : bravades et répliques cinglantes avaient disparu de son langage – tout au moins, lors des périodes d'entraînement.

_Cinquième défi : polissage soigné d'un Shinigami intérimaire pacifié, option "kidô à la Kurosaki", en prime._

* * *

**Défi 6 : Les oiseaux du lac de Stymphale(6)**

Durant cette même période de vacances, Byakuya rentra un jour chez lui, fatigué et impatient de profiter du calme de sa demeure, après avoir participé à l'assemblée des anciens du clan Kuchiki. Un vacarme devenu bien trop familier ces derniers temps l'accueillit et offensa ses oreilles.

« Ah, j'suis plié de rire ! T'as vu ta tronche ?  
— Grr ! Et alors ?! Je m'entraîne, moi.  
— À quoi faire ? À te perfectionner dans l'art de faire une permanente ?  
— HA ! HA ! J'te rappelle que t'es pas tellement plus doué que moi !  
—J'me suis jamais retrouvé avec une coiffure pareille. »

Byakuya soupira. Il avait dit adieu à la tranquillité de ses journées le jour où Renji lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Néanmoins, jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à conserver la paix de ses soirées au sein du manoir Kuchiki. Mais, depuis qu'Ichigo résidait chez lui et que Renji lui rendait visite tous les soirs, même ce dernier refuge lui avait été retiré. L'atmosphère de sa maison était empoisonnée par leurs querelles incessantes qu'il avait bien du mal à qualifier d'amoureux.

Byakuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi, au lieu de rechercher les nombreuses possibilités de s'isoler de son jardin, les deux jeunes gens s'obstinaient à se lancer des piques à longueur de soirée dans le salon. Il en était arrivé au point où il aurait même accepté d'entendre quelques bruits inconvenants traverser les murs de la chambre d'Ichigo. Mais, au train où allaient les choses, il ne serait pas délivré avant longtemps de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Renji, ni de la surveillance du sôtaichô.

Ichigo et Renji semblaient incapables de rester ensemble plus de quelques minutes sans se bagarrer. Cette tendance s'était intensifiée depuis que Byakuya, usant de son autorité, et surtout de la menace de son zanpakutô, avait obtenu d'Ichigo, si ce n'était son respect, au moins une certaine réserve en sa présence. Le jeune homme avait besoin de relâcher la pression sur quelqu'un, et la cible toute désignée était Renji qui, avant d'être son amoureux, avait d'abord été son ami. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Byakuya que l'essentiel de la tension entre les deux hommes s'expliquait par la frustration naissant de la chasteté de leur relation. Consciemment ou non, le couple s'était emprisonné dans les routines de leurs précédents rapports amicaux.

N'y tenant plus, il pénétra dans le salon, décidé à résoudre le problème et retrouver, au moins, la sérénité de ses soirées.

« Cessez immédiatement cette dispute ! »

Byakuya eut la satisfaction de voir deux têtes se tourner vers lui, figées dans un masque de stupéfaction bien agréable.

« Taichô ! s'écria Renji.  
— Byakuya ? s'inquiéta Ichigo, dont la nuance alarmée de la voix fut douce aux oreilles de Byakuya.  
— Renji, est-ce de cette façon que tu montres à Ichigo combien tu l'aimes ? Ne devrais-tu pas lui apporter ton soutien inconditionnel ? »

Renji baissa la tête, penaud.

« Ichigo, tu n'as pas repoussé Renji lorsqu'il t'a déclaré son amour. J'en conclus donc que tu désires poursuivre votre relation sur un plan autre que l'amitié. Comment espères-tu y parvenir en refusant obstinément toute intimité ? Sais-tu seulement ce que tu lui fais subir ? »

L'air perdu et honteux d'Ichigo fut un baume pour la patience usée de Byakuya.

« Deux options s'offrent à vous, durant le séjour d'Ichigo chez moi. La première : suivre les chemins qu'Hisana et moi-même avons parcourus, et découvrir pas à pas les sentiments qui vous unissent ; la seconde : profiter de toute cette énergie qui semble vous habiter pour engager vos corps aussi bien que vos esprits, et découvrir les plaisirs des relations charnelles. Notez, cependant, que ces deux options ne s'excluent pas l'une l'autre. »

L'ébahissement des deux jeunes gens fut spectaculaire. La façon dont ils rougirent, également. Byakuya remarqua que ni l'un ni l'autre n'émettaient d'objections.

« Désormais, vous réserverez votre tempérament querelleur à l'extérieur de ces murs. Ici, dans ma demeure, vous adopterez le comportement de deux jeunes gens amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou bien, je ne vous y recevrez plus. »

Les deux têtes, la rouge à la coiffure exotique et l'orange à la chevelure frisottante, se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre. Un timide sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la seconde, auquel répondit un franc sourire qui éclaira toute la face de la première.

« Un tour dans le jardin, Ichi ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête sans rien dire. Un miracle, pensa Byakuya.

rOc

Désormais, on pouvait entendre Ichigo et Renji piailler dans les rues du Seireitei ou dans l'enceinte de la sixième division. Mais lorsqu'ils regagnaient la demeure du seigneur Kuchiki, ils abandonnaient leurs manières désinvoltes pour se comporter en gens civilisés, attirés l'un par l'autre.

_Sixième défi : éradiquer les mauvaises habitudes prises en tant qu'amis par les deux amoureux, en voie de succès._

* * *

**Défi 7 : Le taureau de Crête(7)**

Parfois, lorsque Byakuya se présentait à la première division pour son rapport bimensuel sur le moral de Renji, il avait des envies de meurtre – cette fois-ci plus que les autres, car on était en plein milieu des vacances de Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir, parce que le vieil homme était son supérieur. Et puis, il respectait sa force.

Aujourd'hui, le sôtaichô paraissait aussi contrarié que d'habitude. Byakuya attendit sagement qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je reçois rapport sur rapport concernant les activités d'Ichigo Kurosaki chez nous. Aucun ne mentionne un quelconque rapprochement avec Abarai. Par contre, tous se plaignent de la destruction massive de matériel !  
— Vous avez voulu que je lui enseigne le kidô.  
— Et bien ? demanda Genryûsai, en haussant le sourcil.  
— J'entraîne Kurosaki Ichigo consciencieusement, selon vos désirs.  
— Et bien ? répéta Genryûsai, levant plus haut le sourcil.  
— Nous nous sommes très vite retrouvés à court de lieux d'entraînement.  
— Hum ? fit Genryûsai, le sourcil droit rejoignant le gauche.  
— À son premier essai, il a fait exploser un seki.  
— Ah.  
— Les sorts de hadô qu'il a pratiqués jusqu'à maintenant ont une forte tendance à exploser également.  
— Ah.  
— Je recommande qu'on n'essaie jamais de lui enseigner les sorts de guérison.  
— Je... C'est noté. »

C'était éminemment satisfaisant de pouvoir réduire au silence le sôtaichô, se dit Byakuya. C'était très exceptionnel, et Byakuya jouit comme il se devait de cette victoire, qui le récompensait des trésors de patience qu'il avait fournis ces derniers jours.

« Et concernant sa relation avec Abarai, où en sommes-nous ? »

Byakuya détesta ce "nous" qui impliquait une participation du sôtaichô alors qu'il était seul à se battre sur le front.

« Ils sont dans les meilleurs termes, affirma-t-il.  
— On m'a informé de plusieurs disputes...  
— Il reste effectivement un petit souci à résoudre.  
— Quel est-il ? demanda Genryûsai, son sourcil gauche retrouvant sa place favorite au milieu du front.  
— Kurosaki Ichigo est hésitant, capitaine-général.  
— Hésitant ? s'enquit Genryûsai, le sourcil gauche s'envolant vers la racine de ses cheveux.  
— Il hésite à franchir le pas, capitaine-général.  
— Hum? fit Genryûsai, accentuant sa danse des sourcils par la participation du second.  
— Ils n'ont pas encore fait l'amour », clarifia Byakuya, imperturbable.

Nouveau silence.

« C'est un grave problème, Kuchiki, finit par déclarer le sôtaichô, le plus sérieusement du monde. Les relations physiques sont essentielles pour consolider un couple.  
— Je ne puis rien y faire, hélas.  
— Hélas ?  
— Croyez-moi, capitaine-général, personne plus que moi ne désire que ces deux-là consomment leur relation.  
— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. »

Nouveau silence.

« Kuchiki ? interpella Genryûsai.  
— Capitaine-général ?  
— Quelle est l'origine des hésitations de notre Shinigami intérimaire, d'après toi ?  
— Le jeune homme est puceau, capitaine-général.  
— Je vois. »

Nouveau silence.

« Kuchiki, reprit enfin Genryûsai, solennel.  
— Capitaine-général ?  
— Je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander de tout mettre en œuvre pour que le Shinigami intérimaire perde ses hésitations.  
— Je ne vois point...  
— Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ? s'écria Genryûsai, agacé. Fais son éducation !  
— Capitaine-général ! Faire l'éducation d'un jeune humain ne rentre en aucun cas dans les attributions d'un capitaine des armées de la cour !  
— Il est de la responsabilité d'un capitaine de veiller à l'épanouissement de son vice-capitaine ! Si cet épanouissement doit passer par l'éducation sexuelle d'un jeune humain, ainsi soit-il ! affirma Genryûsai, catégoriquement.  
— Capitaine-général, ce sujet doit être traité avec délicatesse et sensibilité. Il me peine de le reconnaître, mais je ne suis point la personne la mieux placée dans ce domaine, comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer... à plusieurs reprises. »

Le sôtaichô n'était pas homme à laisser passer l'impertinence sans réagir. La tension augmenta sensiblement dans la pièce. Byakuya se demanda s'il n'avait pas exagéré lorsque l'ambiance devenue tendue se combina avec l'effet d'un commandant en chef, debout, le dominant de toute son autorité.

« Chercherais-tu systématiquement à me contrarier, Kuchiki ? Utilise donc cette cervelle dont tu es si fier. Le Gotei ne manque pas de personnes férues en la matière : sers-t-en !  
— Arranger une telle entrevue avec toute la précaution nécessaire me prendra du temps, capitaine-général, avança Byakuya, exécutant une retraite stratégique le temps d'analyser ses options.  
— Penses-y, Kuchiki. Et penses-y, ACTIVEMENT. Suis-je clair ?  
— Parfaitement clair, capitaine-général. »

Quand le capitaine-général donnait des ordres impossibles, tout ce que Byakuya pouvait espérait, c'était avoir assez d'endurance pour surmonter l'épreuve, et de savoir-faire pour endormir sa suspicion.

_Septième défi : un sôtaichô dont il faut se méfier plus que jamais, dompté et toujours vivant... pour l'instant._

* * *

**Défi 8 : Les juments mangeuses d'hommes de Diomède(8)**

« Ukitake-san, j'ai besoin d'une rumeur à donner en pâture à l'association des femmes Shinigamis. »

Pourquoi Byakuya avait-il recours aux indiscrétions de son aîné ? Parce que Renji avait prononcé LA PHRASE. Pendant que le capitaine de la treizième division réalisait la gravité du problème, Byakuya eut tout le loisir de se remémorer ce qui l'avait amené là.

rOc

Trois jours auparavant, Renji et Ichigo s'étaient enfin décidés à sortir dîner en ville. Byakuya avait joui d'une soirée tranquille au manoir. Les jours suivants, il avait été clair que le rendez-vous ne s'était pas passé parfaitement : Renji était grognon.

Alors que Byakuya avait espéré une issue enfin satisfaisante à la relation des deux jeunes gens, il semblait qu'un nouveau problème avait fait son apparition.

Au matin du troisième jour, Byakuya ne supportait plus les mouvements d'humeur de son lieutenant qui s'évertuait, depuis son arrivée au bureau, à remplir les formulaires de déclaration des dépenses de la sixième division. À la cinquième boule de papier jetée hargneusement dans la corbeille, Byakuya se décida à poser LA QUESTION.

« Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

Renji releva la tête de sa feuille, et évacua toute sa rage dans une seule syllabe :

« Mal ».

Le problème devait-être de taille, et Byakuya se vit obligé de poser une nouvelle fois LA QUESTION.

« Que s'est-il passé, Renji ?  
— C'est ces foutues bonnes femmes, taichô ! Elles ont débarqué au restaurant pour fêter je ne sais quoi et elles nous ont vus, Ichigo et moi.  
— Vouliez-vous garder votre relation secrète ?  
— Non ! Mais, vous savez comment elles sont... Elles ont tout de suite ajouté un plus un, et ç'a été des exclamations à n'en plus finir ! Ichigo était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elles n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions ridicules, je me suis énervé, elles s'en sont pris à moi, Ichigo s'est énervé... Il s'en ait fallu de peu qu'il ne rase le restaurant. Heureusement, je l'ai attrapé, et nous sommes partis.  
— Je vois.  
— Non, vous ne voyez pas du tout. Parce qu'après, elles nous ont suivis. Impossible de faire un pas dehors sans en avoir deux ou trois aux basques ! Résultat, hier soir, Ichigo m'a annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus me voir jusqu'à la fin des vacances... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Dans un dernier gémissement, Renji s'avachit sur son bureau, froissant les derniers formulaires. Byakuya attendit : un, deux et, réglé comme une horloge, Renji releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard plein d'espoir :

« Dites, taichô, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? »

rOc

Comment détourner les yeux d'un groupe de femmes avides de nouvelles sensationnelles concernant les hommes du Gotei ? La réponse était simple : en captivant leur attention par une rumeur encore plus affriolante. Ce qui expliquait la présence de Byakuya auprès du capitaine de la treizième division.

« On a souvent vu notre sôtaichô à la quatrième division, ces temps-ci », jeta Jûshirô, relevant le défi.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux.

« Serait-il malade ?  
— Pas que je sache. »

Byakuya avait toujours pu compter sur son ancien capitaine.

rOc

L'après-midi vit le capitaine de la sixième division rendre visite à celui de la dixième. Par chance, sa vice-capitaine traînait dans les parages.

« Kuchiki taichô, c'est rare que tu viennes me voir.  
— Quelque chose me préoccupe dont je voudrais parler avec toi. Je crains que l'état de santé de notre sôtaichô ne se soit dégradé.  
— Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.  
— Alors, pourquoi rend-il visite régulièrement à Unohana taichô ? »

Byakuya observa du coin de l'œil le regard subitement intéressé de Rangiku. Ayant rempli son objectif, il se retira sur quelques mots d'excuses.

rOc

Lorsque Byakuya revit Renji, il fut en mesure de lui assurer que tout irait bien désormais, car l'attention des demoiselles serait attirée par un autre sujet. Et il n'eut pas une once de remord d'infliger à son supérieur une pareille épreuve.

_Huitième défi :l'intérêt des femmes de l'association des femmes Shinigamis, détourné_

* * *

**Défi 9 : La ceinture d'Hippolyte, reine des amazones(9)**

« Ah ! Ah ! Kuchiki, n'espère pas t'en tirer facilement ! », hurla Kenpachi en agitant son sabre.

Byakuya soupira. Il avait failli réussir sa mission sans déplorer trop de dommages, mais l'irruption d'un indésirable avait annihilé cet espoir. Pourtant, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, s'il en était arrivé à croiser le fer avec le capitaine de la onzième division, c'était avant tout parce que Renji avait prononcé LA PHRASE.

rOc

_Une heure plus tôt,_

Byakuya travaillait sereinement, assis à son bureau, lorsque l'incident avec l'association des femmes Shinigamis refit surface, quand Renji entra dans tous ses états en s'écriant :

« Taichô, c'est catastrophique ! »

Tout au long de ces semaines, Byakuya avait acquis de l'expérience dans l'art de calmer son lieutenant. Imperturbable, il posa son pinceau, referma le document qu'il était en train d'étudier, et leva les yeux sur l'homme affolé qui se tenait debout devant lui.

« Bonjour, Renji.

— Oui. Quoi ? Non, on n'a pas de temps à perdre en politesses, taichô. Il faut agir vite ! »

Cela avait l'air très sérieux. Byakuya se décida donc à poser LA QUESTION.

« Que se passe-t-il, Renji ?  
— La gamine... Les photos... Vite... »

C'était un nouvel accès de paralysie verbale, cette fois-ci provoqué par la panique. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Byakuya y était également habitué.

« La présidente de l'association des femmes Shinigami détiendraient-elle des photographies compromettantes ?  
— Oui ! Dites, taichô, vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

Byakuya essaya, en dépit du bon sens, d'échapper à la force de persuasion transmise par ces mots.

« Ne peux-tu les récupérer toi-même ?  
— Vous n'y pensez pas ! Elle va me faire tourner en bourrique, et je n'obtiendrais rien du tout. Tandis que vous, vous avez toutes vos chances : elle a un faible pour vous.  
— Rukia ne peut-elle intervenir ?  
— Ah, ah, ah ! Rukia ? La traîtresse... », s'indigna Renji.

Rukia avait été des plus discrètes, ces derniers jours. Byakuya comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Et, pour son grand malheur, son sens des responsabilités s'enclencha. Il était de son devoir de remédier au désordre cautionné par la jeune fille, pauvre âme compromise dans les intrigues de ses consœurs.

« Calme-toi, Renji. Je m'en occupe. »

Et il était parti à la onzième division.

Là-bas, il n'avait pas tardé à croiser la fillette. Plus justement, elle était accourue vers lui en hurlant : « Youhou ! Bya-kun ! », les pommettes roses de plaisir et les yeux brillants de malice.

« Bonjour, Yachiru.  
— C'est rare que tu viennes ici. »

Byakuya s'arrêta quelques secondes sur cette remarque, la même à quelques mots près que celle du capitaine Hitsugaya. _Suis-je donc si casanier que chacun s'étonne de ma visite ? _se demanda-t-il.

« Si tu veux voir Ken-chan, il doit pas être bien loin.  
— Non, c'est toi que je viens voir.  
— Oh !  
— Tu détiens des photographies que je voudrais reprendre. Que voudrais-tu en échange ?  
— C'est pour Renji ? demanda l'enfant, tout sourire.  
— Oui.  
— Alors, donne-moi un baiser. »

Byakuya pinça les lèvres. Il observa l'air rieur de la gamine, jeta un œil à droite, un œil à gauche et se décida : « Soit. »

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de la demoiselle, lui prit la main et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses doigts. La fillette se mit à rire.

« Pas ici, Bya-kun. Là », dit-elle, en désignant sa joue.

Byakuya retint son soupir, parce qu'un homme bien éduqué ne montrait jamais son exaspération devant une demoiselle. Puis, il s'attendrit, car les sourires innocents étaient son point faible. Il posa alors les mains sur les épaules de Yachiru, approcha son visage et...

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? On se dévergonde ? Et avec ma vice-capitaine, en plus. »

Les lèvres posées sur la joue de Yachiru, Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Lentement, très lentement, il s'écarta de la fillette, lui chuchotant : « Je compte sur toi ». Yachiru hocha la tête et s'éloigna en courant, les derniers échos de son rire résonnant dans la cour.

L'air moqueur de Kenpachi ne trompait pas. Qu'il ait assisté ou non à leur conversation, il avait trouvé une raison de se battre et il allait en profiter. Kenpachi dégaina son sabre et s'avança vers Byakuya, une grimace belliqueuse déchirant son visage.

« Ah ! Ah ! Kuchiki, n'espère pas t'en tirer facilement ! », hurla-t-il, en agitant son arme.

Byakuya n'essaya même pas de se disculper. Il tira son épée et se prépara à la lutte.

rOc

Ce fut un seigneur Kuchiki épuisé, légèrement échevelé, l'uniforme déchiré, contusionné en de nombreux endroits, qui rentra à son bureau en fin de matinée.

« Mais, capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? s'écria Renji, en le voyant.  
— Tiens, tes photos », dit Byakuya, pour toute réponse.

_Neuvième défi : les photos détenues par la toute-puissante Yachiru, récupérées._

* * *

**Défi 10 : Le géant au trois corps, Géryon(10)**

Byakuya, mal à l'aise dans son gigai vêtu à la mode occidentale, se tenait sur le perron de la clinique Kurosaki. Il passa une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, resserra son nœud de cravate, rectifia les plis de son veston, prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte.

Le temps d'un "J'y vais", lancé à la cantonade, d 'une cavalcade dans les escaliers, de pas pressés dans le couloir, et du bruit du verrou que l'on tire, Byakuya raffermit sa volonté en se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il était venu sur Terre rendre visite aux Kurosaki.

rOc

_La semaine précédente,_

Dans son bureau, Byakuya, contrarié, écoutait Renji raconter son dernier rendez-vous avec Ichigo.

Les vacances étaient terminées depuis plusieurs semaines. La vie avait retrouvé un cours plus au moins tranquille à la sixième division, ponctuée par les visites de Renji à Karakura et ses récits hauts en couleurs lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un conseil. Byakuya avait observé de loin la progression entre les deux amoureux. Avec bonheur, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Ichigo serait bientôt prêt à cueillir. Connaissant le caractère contradictoire de l'adolescent, il avait convaincu le sôtaichô qu'intervenir serait moins efficace que de laisser faire la nature.

Il se trompait, car Renji venait de déclarer :

« Ça n'avance plus, avec Ichigo. Il me laisse l'embrasser, l'étreindre... Il nous arrive même d'échanger quelques caresses. Mais, dès que je deviens plus sérieux, il se rétracte et invente une excuse complètement idiote. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Byakuya réfléchit. Car, tout au long de ces semaines, de confident, il était devenu le conseiller avisé de Renji dans la manière de vaincre la timidité amoureuse du garçon.

« Peut-être serait-il moins récalcitrant ailleurs que dans la maison familiale ?  
— Quoi ? Vous voulez que je l'emmène à l'hôtel ? Ça, jamais ! Quelle horreur...  
— Non, Renji. Je pensais simplement à son anniversaire. Il aura dix-huit ans bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais l'inviter à le fêter ici.  
— Taichô, vous êtes formidable ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? »

Byakuya se le demandait aussi.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Renji ne parla plus que d'une chose : l'anniversaire du Shinigami intérimaire. Ce serait le premier qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Le sôtaichô avait appuyé avec enthousiasme la venue du Shinigami au Seireitei, Rukia ne tenait plus en place, et Byakuya exultait, certain que ce serait la dernière fois où il aurait à se mêler des amours de son lieutenant.

Malheureusement, au retour de son rendez-vous suivant, Renji faisait triste mine :

« Taichô, c'est fichu, pour l'anniversaire d'Ichigo. Les Kurosaki, ils ont une tradition : ils passent tous leurs anniversaires en famille, pas d'exception. Et Ichigo, il n'ose pas briser la joie que ses petites sœurs s'en font. Y a pas à dire, je suis maudit...  
— Hum, fit Byakuya, peu enclin à laisser passer cette occasion en or.  
— Taichô, vous auriez une idée ? réalisa Renji, n'osant croire à sa chance.  
— Il suffirait que tu t'adresses directement à sa famille.  
— Ah, non, ça je ne peux pas, taichô. Voyez, par exemple, le père d'Ichigo : je n'arrive pas à placer trois mots, avec lui. Et c'est " Ma chérie", par ci, et "Mes merveilleuses filles", par là... Et puis, il ne sait pas, pour Ichigo et moi... Ce n'est quand même pas à moi de lui dire, non ? Et vous ne connaissez pas sa sœur, Yuzu : elle va rien dire, mais elle va me faire un de ces regards ! Alors, Karin, l'autre sœur d'Ichigo, elle va pas hésiter à se jeter sur moi pour l'avoir fait pleurer. C'est un coup à me mettre sur le dos le père d'Ichigo ! Donc, c'est impossible pour moi, taichô... Oh ! Mais, j'y pense, vous, vous pourriez allez le leur demander. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne refuseraient pas si c'était vous qui invitiez Ichigo. »

Byakuya l'avait senti venir de loin, et Renji ne le fit pas attendre, il prononça une des variantes de LA PHRASE :

« Dites, taichô, vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

rOc

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte devait être Karin, réalisa Byakuya. Elle avait des cheveux sombres, et son visage n'était pas particulièrement amical.

« Bonjour. Je me nomme Byakuya Kuchiki. Je suis le frère de Rukia. »

C'était une bonne entrée en matière, car le visage de Karin s'éclaira, et elle l'invita à entrer.

« Papa ! cria-t-elle. On a de la visite : le frère de Rukia ! »

Byakuya sursauta au son énergique de l'appel et s'arma de courage en entendant une volée de pas accourir vers le salon où Karin l'avait conduit. Un homme à la forte carrure apparut sur le seuil.

« Le frère de Rukia !? Ah, venez dans mes bras que je vous embrasse », s'écria le nouveau venu dès qu'il aperçut Byakuya.

Le seigneur Kuchiki évita sans problème celui qu'il pouvait sans se tromper nommer Isshin Kurosaki, et le père d'Ichigo alla finir sa course contre le mur, le nez sur un poster représentant une magnifique femme et intitulé : "Masaki, for ever". Au grand étonnement de Byakuya, le fantasque paternel commença à s'adresser à l'affiche :

« Masaki, ma chérie ! Il y a quelques temps, je t'annonçai la venue d'une troisième fille à la maison. Devine un peu qui viens me voir, aujourd'hui ? Son très cher frère !  
— Papa, si tu lâchais un peu le poster de maman pour demander _pourquoi_ Monsieur Kuchiki nous rend visite ? »

Isshin se retourna alors vers sa fille, un air extasié sur le visage.

« Aah, comme tu as grandi, Karin. Tu es devenue si mature. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu resteras toujours ma petite fille adorée dans mon cœur. »

Alertée par le vacarme, une autre demoiselle fit une apparition plus discrète. Karin, elle, ignora son père.

« Ne faites pas attention à cet imbécile, monsieur Kuchiki, précisa-t-elle.  
— Vous vouliez voir, Ichi-nii ? demanda la nouvelle venue. Il est sorti. Vous allez devoir attendre un peu. »

Ce ne pouvait être que Yuzu qui venait de parler. Byakuya la reconnut à la description que Renji lui en avait faite. Blonde et d'un abord très doux, tout le contraire de sa sœur. Le regard que Karin adressait à Byakuya était tout sauf confiant. L'aristocrate pouvait sentir une énergie spirituelle plus élevée que la normale émaner d'elle. Il se demanda à quel point elle était au courant de la double vie de son frère.

« Je suis simplement venu m'acquitter d'une dette. Il y a quelque temps, alors que notre famille faisait face à une conjoncture délicate, vous avez accueilli chez vous ma sœur avec un grande générosité. En retour, j'aimerais que votre frère accepte notre hospitalité pour son anniversaire. »

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la pièce, la consternation s'affichait sur tous les visages. Byakuya s'avisa que Renji n'avait pas exagéré.

« Popaa, murmura Yuzu, au bord des larmes.  
— Yuzuu, pleurnicha le père d'Ichigo.  
— Ah ! », soupira Karin, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Byakuya vit Isshin se précipiter vers Yuzu, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils entreprirent de se faire une raison en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Ma petite Yuzu, il va nous falloir être forts.  
— Oui, mon popa.  
— Notre Ichigo est un adulte, à présent.  
— Oui, mon popa.  
— Nous ne pourrons pas toujours le garder avec nous.  
— Non, mon popa. »

Puis, les effusions terminées, Isshin s'adressa à Byakuya :

« Nous acceptons votre invitation, monsieur Kuchiki. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de mon garçon. »

rOc

Byakuya échappa de peu à l'horreur d'un repas familial chez les Kurosaki, et lorsqu'il rentra à la Soul Society, il était épuisé. Il n'avait jamais connu de personnes aussi... vivantes. Il décida de tout faire pour que le jour de l'anniversaire d'Ichigo soit le GRAND JOUR.

_Dixième défi : écarter Ichigo de son envahissante famille, accompli._

* * *

**Défi 11 : Les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides(11)**

« Je me suis bien entendu avec lui. Que diriez-vous d'un échange définitif ? »

Byakuya s'avisa avec stupéfaction que le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division était sérieux. _Vais-je devoir abandonner Senbonzakura pour un malheureux gâteau à la fraise ? _se demanda-t-il, avec horreur. Il devait trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, de se sortir de cette situation dans laquelle le nouveau problème de Renji l'avait conduit.

rOc

Quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Ichigo, Renji était arrivé dans son bureau l'air préoccupé. Byakuya l'avait observé donner tous les signes d'une intense concentration. Le coude sur la table, le front courbé, les doigts sur les tempes, une fois n'est pas coutume, Renji réfléchissait. Cependant, il avait fini par relever la tête et demander :

« Dites, taichô, vous savez comment faire un fraisier ? »

À cette question inattendue, Byakuya était resté sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais son lieutenant en était arrivé à croire qu'il possédait la réponse à toutes ses questions et la solution à tous ses problèmes.

Byakuya, dans son inégalable fierté, avait à cœur d'être à la hauteur de la confiance absolue de Renji.

« Pourquoi cette question, Renji ? s'était-il renseigné.  
— Parce que, chez Ichigo, les gâteaux d'anniversaire sont tous faits maison. Alors, vous comprenez, déjà qu'il ne sera pas en famille... Je voudrais qu'au moins il puisse avoir son gâteau préféré. Mais moi, je n'y connais pas grand chose, en cuisine ; et en pâtisserie, encore moins.  
— Je vois.  
— Alors, taichô, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Une des variantes de LA PHRASE venait d'être prononcée. Byakuya, mis en face de ce nouveau challenge, avait repensé au chemin parcouru jusque-là et en avait conclu qu'il approchait du bout du tunnel. Qu'était un gâteau aux fraises en échange d'une paix retrouvée ?

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, avait-il déclaré.  
— Ah, merci, taichô ! »

Byakuya avait été momentanément ébloui par le sourire sincère de Renji, si enthousiaste dans sa reconnaissance. Heureusement, il avait retrouvé ses esprits pour se consacrer à la résolution du problème du jour.

Sa première idée avait été de s'adresser au cuisinier du manoir. Hélas, la pâtisserie française n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Mais son chef avait entendu parler du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division qui, disait-on, s'était fait une certaine réputation pour la qualité de ses desserts.

Le lendemain avait donc trouvé Byakuya sur le pallier de Shûhei Hisagi.

« Je suppose que tu es au courant, pour l'anniversaire de Kurosaki Ichigo ?  
— Oui, bien sûr. On ne parle que de ça, en ce moment.  
— Renji voudrait lui offrir un fraisier comme gâteau d'anniversaire. Saurais-tu en faire un ? »

Shûhei sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il hocha la tête :

« C'est possible. Mais il y a un problème. Le fraisier doit être préparé le jour-même, et ce jour-là, je serai en mission.  
— Je vois. Pourrais-tu au moins me communiquer la recette ?  
— Il y a une autre solution. Ce n'est pas moi qui sait cuisiner, mais c'est Kazeshini.  
— Ton zanpakutô ?  
— Oui, donc, si Kazeshini est occupé avec le fraisier, je vais tout simplement avoir besoin d'un autre zanpakutô. »

Byakuya n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard de Shûhei qui avait glissé vers Senbonzakura.

« Tu veux que je te prête mon sabre ? avait-il demandé, incrédule.  
— C'est ma condition. À prendre ou à laisser.  
— Tu ne pourras pas le libérer.  
— Nous verrons bien. Ce sera intéressant, comme expérience. »

C'était une demande extravagante. Mais Byakuya l'avait examinée quand même.

_Senbonzakura ? « __**Oui, maître.**__ » Qu'en penses-tu ? « __**Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous soyez désarmé.**__ » J'ai toujours le kidô à ma disposition pour me défendre, mais envisagerais-tu cette alliance ? « __**Si tel est votre désir, maître.**__ »_

« Je dois y réfléchir », avait répondu Byakuya à Shûhei.

Byakuya était rentré à la sixième division et avait parlé de la proposition de Shûhei à Renji. Renji avait protesté à grands cris et était allé voir lui-même son ami pour le faire changer d'avis. Il était revenu au bureau bredouille, la déception et la tristesse au cœur.

« Il ne veut rien entendre, taichô. Je lui ai même proposé d'accepter Zabimaru à la place, mais il dit que leurs caractères sont incompatibles. Tant pis, Ichigo n'aura pas son fraisier. »

Byakuya fut remué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par l'air affligé de Renji. Mais ce qui le décida surtout, ce fut le fait que son lieutenant n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde d'accorder à Shûhei sa requête. Dans la tête de Renji, il était impensable que son capitaine se séparât de son zanpakutô, même pour le bien d'Ichigo. Et Byakuya avait éprouvé un soulagement dont il était le premier étonné. Car c'était la preuve qu'il faisait toujours partie des priorités de son lieutenant, quelque soit ses dispositions amoureuses. Le fier et noble capitaine avait donc répondu vaillamment :

« Rassure-toi, Renji. Je ne mourrai point de me séparer quelques heures de Senbonzakura. Et puis, tu seras là pour me défendre s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

La lumière qui s'était rallumée dans les yeux de Renji avait fait fait disparaître les derniers doutes de Byakuya, à ce moment-là.

rOc

Tôt le matin de l'anniversaire d'Ichigo, Byakuya s'était présenté chez Shûhei. Comme convenu, ils avaient procédé à l'échange de leurs zanpakutôs. Kazeshini, invoqué par Shûhei, s'était mis à la tâche. Byakuya ignorait quels arguments avait utilisé le lieutenant de la neuvième division pour le convaincre, mais le féroce zanpakutô semblait se réjouir de cet arrangement.

La journée s'était écoulée sans heurt. Ichigo était arrivé. L'heure était venue d'aller chercher le fraisier et de récupérer Senbonzakura. Seulement voilà, il semblait que cela n'allait pas être si simple. Shûhei menaçait de garder pour lui le sabre de Byakuya.

« Tu as réussi à le libérer ?  
— Oui ! Il est formidable. Je pourrais peut-être même aller jusqu'au bankai, avec lui ! »

La main sur la poignée du zanpakutô de Byakuya, Shûhei n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Byakuya s'inquiéta.

_Senbonzakura ? « __**Oui,maître.**__ »_

Byakuya respira de soulagement en entendant la voix de son zanpakutô.

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? « __**Kazeshini et Hisagi-sama s'entendent mal, maître.**__ » Je vois. Je ne peux donc attendre aucune aide de Kazeshini. « J__**'en ai bien peur, maître.**__ » Mais dis-moi, Senbonzakura, cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es entré en symbiose avec ton porteur d'emprunt ? « __**Hisagi-sama est doué, maître, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me battre avec lui. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il vous ferait un tel chantage...**__ » Rassure-toi, je ne te laisserai pas entre ses mains._

Byakuya affecta de comprendre la situation de Shûhei.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire si Senbonzakura a décidé de changer de maître. Me laisserais-tu lui dire au revoir ?  
— Bien sûr. Tenez », acquiesça Shûhei, naïvement, en lui tendant le sabre.

Dès que Byakuya se retrouva en possession de Senbonzakura, il s'empressa de se mettre hors de portée de Shûhei. Puis, d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion, il déclama : « Shire, Sen... »,

et s'interrompit lorsque Shûhei éclata de rire : « Je vous faisais marcher, capitaine Kuchiki. Je ne vais pas vous prendre votre sabre, voyons ! »

Byakuya retarda son attaque, méfiant.

« Quelle est cette nouvelle fourberie ?  
— Je suis sincère, je vous assure. Renji est mon ami, je suis heureux de lui rendre service. Et c'était l'occasion de me battre avec un zanpakutô bien éduqué, pour une fois. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me prendre à ce point au sérieux. »

Byakuya examina Shûhei. Il avait été trompé par son visage, que des cicatrices rendaient encore plus sombre. Le vice-capitaine savait cacher son jeu.

« Cela nous fait du bien d'être séparés de temps en temps, Kazeshini et moi. Mais nous sommes liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire », expliqua Shûhei.

Ainsi, les deux hommes se quittèrent, l'un et l'autre satisfaits de leurs acquis. Le rusé vice-capitaine s'était assuré de la bienveillance de Byakuya envers Renji, et Byakuya fût l'heureux pourvoyeur du gâteau d'anniversaire d'Ichigo.

_Onzième défi : le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Ichigo, délivré_

* * *

**Défi 12 : Cerbère, le chien des enfers(12)**

L'affaire du fraisier fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. À court de patience, Byakuya tint à s'assurer qu'Ichigo perdrait sa virginité le soir-même. Il résolut donc de faire appel à une aide extérieure, comme le sôtaichô l'avait suggéré. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva en un lieu où il n'aimait guère mettre les pieds : l'hôpital général situé dans l'enceinte de la quatrième division.

« Seigneur Kuchiki ? Mais oui, c'est bien vous. Ça alors ! C'est si rare de vous voir ici. »

Byakuya n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le hall qu'il renonça à tout espoir de discrétion à l'arrivée du petit médecin, dont il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'identité : Hanatarô Yamada !

« Êtes-vous malade ? Yamamoto sôtaichô nous a avertis que vous étiez fatigué, ces temps-ci. Voulez-vous que je vous examine ? »

Hanatarô s'était planté sous les yeux de Byakuya et le scrutait avec une intensité dérangeante. Tout aussi déterminé, Byakuya abaissa son regard sur le Shinigami et ignora sa question.

« Sais-tu où je peux trouver le capitaine Unohana ? Sinon, passe ton chemin, tu me gênes, déclara Byakuya.  
— Ah, mon dieu ! Ce doit être grave si vous demandez à voir le capitaine ! Ne bougez surtout pas, seigneur Kuchiki, je vais la chercher de ce pas. »

Et le petit médecin fila dans les couloirs. Byakuya en fut quitte à attendre, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Quelques hochements de têtes et regards incertains plus tard, le capitaine de la quatrième division se présenta.

« Kuchiki taichô, quelle joie de vous voir dans nos murs ! »

Byakuya sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos. Le sourire de Retsu Unohana était aussi létal que celui de Renji, d'une toute autre manière. Il se demanda subitement s'il n'avait pas omis quelque examen important et passa rapidement en revue les possibilités : vaccins : complets, visite médicale : effectuée... Vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce que signifiait cet accueil !

« J'entends si souvent parler de vous, en ce moment. Notre sôtaichô m'a avertie que vous étiez soumis à un certain stress. Et Kenpachi m'a raconté que vous aviez eu un comportement... étrange. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit, mais je n'oserai pas vous répéter le mot exact. Suivez-moi donc dans mon bureau, nous avons à parler. »

Intérieurement, Byakuya s'étonna de la familiarité du médecin envers le capitaine de la onzième division ; extérieurement, il fit sagement ce qu'elle lui disait de faire.

rOc

« Donc, si je vous comprends bien, Kuchiki taichô, toute votre agitation ces derniers temps n'a eu d'autre but que de mettre notre jeune Shinigami intérimaire dans le lit de votre vice-capitaine ? »

Au terme d'une explication difficile, la conclusion à laquelle était arrivée le médecin de la quatrième division paraissait bien simpliste. Byakuya n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la femme en question le réprimandait ou citait simplement un fait. Il se contenta prudemment de hocher la tête en silence. Elle sourit.

« Et à cet objet, vous êtes venu solliciter mon aide dans la dernière étape, à savoir, éclairer Ichigo sur les implications anatomiques d'une relation homosexuelle mâle. Est-ce bien cela, Kuchiki taichô ? »

À nouveau, Byakuya hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir pitié de vous voir vous démener ainsi ou si je dois en être ravie ! Capitaine Kuchiki, vous êtes plein de surprises. Je vais me faire une joie de vous accompagner et vous voir conduire la fin de cette histoire. »

Byakuya ne fut pas sans remarquer la lueur amusée du capitaine de la quatrième division. Retsu Unohana se leva, marcha vers la porte et se retourna :

« Eh bien, Kuchiki taichô, venez-vous ? »

rOc

La confusion était à son comble, chez Renji. Les capitaines Kuchiki et Unohana s'étaient présentés sans y avoir été invités, et lorsque la raison de leur venue fut devenue claire, Ichigo regarda Renji d'un air complètement horrifié.

« Ichigo, crois-moi, je n'étais pas au courant, tint à préciser Renji.  
— Tu m'avais dis que nous serions seuls ! reprocha l'adolescent, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.  
— Kurosaki Ichigo, je suis lassé de toutes ces tergiversations, déclara Byakuya. Le capitaine Unohana a la bonté de vous apporter son aide. Sois en reconnaissant.  
— Viens avec moi, Ichigo », dit la jeune femme en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Encadré par les deux capitaines, Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il fut emmené contraint et forcé vers la pièce voisine.

« Renji, fais quelque chose, hurla Ichigo, par dessus son épaule.  
— Euh... Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, fit Renji, en se détournant.  
— Quoi ?! Traître ! », cria Ichigo.

Et Byakuya referma la porte de la chambre sur Ichigo et le capitaine Unohana.

« Capitaine... », commença Renji.

« Bang ! »

Quelqu'un s'annonçait furieusement à la porte d'entrée. Sur un mouvement d'épaules fataliste, Renji alla ouvrir. Il eût à peine entrebâillé le battant qu'il fut bousculé par Kenpachi Zaraki qui apostropha Byakuya sitôt aperçu.

« Kuchiki, où est Unohana ? hurla Kenpachi en se plantant devant l'aristocrate.  
— Le capitaine Unohana est avec le Shinigami intérimaire, répondit Byakuya, calmement.  
— Quoi ?! Avec Ichigo ? Où ça ?  
— Je te défends de les déranger. »

N'espérant rien tirer du noble seigneur, Kenpachi jeta un œil interrogateur à Renji. L'irritation du capitaine de la onzième division était palpable, et Renji ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers la porte de la chambre. Kenpachi se rua vers la pièce, juste au moment où une voix retentissait de l'entrée :

« Allons, puisque je te dis que tu fais erreur, Zaraki », tonna Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

« Capitaine-général, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? demanda Byakuya.  
— Nous nous sommes croisés à la quatrième division. Cet âne bâté a sauté sur la mauvaise conclusion lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais reparti en compagnie d'Unohana. Rien de ce que j'ai pu lui dire n'a pu le faire changer d'avis, expliqua Genryûsai. J'ai fini par le suivre.»

De la porte, Renji regardait tout le monde sans y croire. Divers cris et coups sourds retentirent de la pièce voisine. Ichigo en surgit comme s'il était poursuivi par le diable. Renji secoua la tête pour chasser l'impression de rêve qui s'était emparée de lui. Ichigo le rejoignit.

« Ichigo ?  
— Renji, fuyons loin de ces fous. »

Renji scruta silencieusement Ichigo et hocha gravement la tête.

« Capitaine ! On va au manoir. Je vous laisse vous charger du reste », lança-t-il.

Puis il attrapa Ichigo, et tous les deux disparurent dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière. Byakuya referma la porte d'entrée. _Unohana taichô a-t-elle eu le temps de remplir sa mission avant d'être interrompue par cet idiot de Zaraki ?_ s'interrogeait-il, tout en se demandant ce que Renji voulait dire par "se charger du reste".

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Retsu revint dans la salle de séjour, accompagnée par un Kenpachi assagi et silencieux.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez quelque chose à me dire, tous les deux », déclara Genryûsai en barrant la route au couple.

Kenpachi prit l'air confus, Retsu eut un sourire difficilement plaisant, et Byakuya aurait juré entendre le sôtaichô gronder. Il pensait s'éclipser discrètement lorsque la femme-médecin le fit changer d'avis.

« Ce serait dommage de laisser perdre ce gâteau », indiqua-t-elle, en désignant le fraisier.

Quoi de mieux pour conclure cette étrange soirée que de goûter à la pâtisserie qui avait failli lui coûter Senbonzakura ?

_Douzième épreuve : Retsu Unohana s'est laissée convaincre, mais le succès est relatif car l'intéressé s'est enfui_

* * *

… Présent

* * *

Au lendemain de ce fameux jour anniversaire, sous le couvert de sa véranda, Byakuya regardait Ichigo et Renji revenir de leur promenade, et se réjouissait de la tournure qu'avait prise leur soirée, la veille. À l'évidence, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. La vielle Harue s'approcha et soupira d'aise.

« Cela me rappelle les jours anciens où votre père courtisait votre mère. C'est si agréable de voir la famille s'agrandir, dit-elle.  
— La famille ?! s'étonna Byakuya, en se tournant vers elle.  
— J'avoue que, ces jours-ci, j'en suis venue à considérer le vice-capitaine Abarai comme de votre famille, seigneur Kuchiki, expliqua la vieille Harue, en hochant la tête comme si tout venait de se mettre parfaitement en place. Aussi bien Rukia-sama que vous-même agissez avec Renji-sama comme s'il était votre frère.  
— Renji...-sama ? répéta Byakuya, avec une nuance d'incrédulité dans la voix.  
— Croyez-moi, Seigneur Kuchiki, ajouta la vielle Harue, continuant sur sa lancée, vous allez bientôt accueillir également le jeune humain dans votre famille. »

Et sur cette parole engendrant l'effroi chez son noble seigneur, la vieille servante reprit tranquillement son labeur.

Byakuya resta seul sur la véranda, tournant et retournant un mot dont il avait jusqu'alors oublié la saveur. Lorsque Renji releva la tête vers lui, Byakuya ne put rien faire d'autre que d'accepter la vérité de sa fidèle domestique. Parce que le sourire de Renji avait un tel éclat qu'on ne voyait plus rien d'autre, et que Byakuya sentait les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer. Le sourire de Renji était contagieux, et cette sensation faisait revenir en lui d'anciennes émotions.

"Famille", ce mot n'était peut-être pas si effrayant, après tout, se dit Byakuya.

**F I N**

* * *

Les douzes travaux d'Hercule

(1) Étouffer le lion de Némée à la peau impénétrable, et rapporter sa dépouille.

(2) Tuer l'hydre de Lerne, dont les têtes tranchées repoussaient sans cesse.

(3) Ramener vivant l'énorme sanglier d'Érymanthe

(4) Battre à la course la biche de Cérynie aux sabots d'airain et aux bois d'or, créature sacrée d'Artémis

(5) Nettoyer les écuries d'Augias, souillées par des milliers de têtes de bétail depuis trente années.

(6) Tuer ou chasser les oiseaux aux plumes d'airain qui infestaient les bois du lac Stymphale

(7) Dompter le taureau de Minos, rendu fou furieux et dont la femme de Minos était tombée amoureuse.

(8) Capturer les juments mangeuses d'hommes de Diomède

(9) Rapporter la ceinture d'Hippolyte, fille d'Arès et reine des amazones

(10) Vaincre le géant aux trois corps Géryon, et voler son troupeau de bœufs

(11) Battre à la ruse le titan Atlas et rapporter les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides.

(12) Descendre aux enfers et maîtriser Cerbère, le chien aux trois têtes.


End file.
